familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Anne 1623 passengers to Plymouth
The Anne was the third immigrant ship carrying pilgrims (Seperatists) from Leiden, Holland to Plymouth_Colony in the New World. Arriving July 1623. One of many Immigrant Ships of New England. Research Notes English Ancestry / Leiden Separatists From the book, “The English Ancestry and Homes of the Pilgrim Fathers who came to Plymouth on the ‘Mayflower’ in 1620; the ‘ Fortune in 1621,; and the Anne and the ‘ Little James’ in 1623; “The Anne. Gov. Bradford gives the following particulars of the company of emigrants who came in this ship called the “Anne”, including his second wife, many of whom where Leiden Seperatists. "Whereof Mr. William Pierce was Master…They brought 60 persons for the general, some of them being very useful persons, and became good members to the body, and some were wives and children of such as were there already. And some were so bad, as they were faine to be at charge to send them home again the next year…’Robert Cushman had written to Bradford early that year: ‘Our friends at Leyden… will come to you as many as can this time,’ and by the ship Anne he sent another letter, advising Bradford that ‘Some few of your old friends are come, because people press so hard upon us to goe, and often such as are none of the fittest, I pray you write earnestly to the Treasurer and direct what persons should be sent. It greeveth me to see so weake a company sent you.” * See also 1623 Plymouth Land Census - showing which pilgrims arrived to Plymouth Colony on which ship. Known Passengers # Robert Bartlett (1603-1688) - would marry fellow passenger, Mary Warren in 1627 with many descendants remaining several generations at Plymouth MA. # Fear Brewster (1606-1634) - daughter of Mayflower pilgrim William Brewster (1567-1644) who would soon marry Isaac Allerton (1586-1658), another Mayflower pilgrim. # Patience Brewster (1600-1634) - daughter of Mayflower pilgrim William Brewster (1567-1644) who would soon marry Thomas Prence, 4th Governor of Plymouth Colony. # Mary Buckett (1602-1676) - would marry Mayflower pilgrim George Soule (c1593-1678) by 1627, move to Duxbury and have 9 children. # Alice Carpenter (1583-1670) - actually traveled under the name of Alice Southworth, she would marry colonial governor, William Bradford (1590-1657), within days of her arrival at Plymouth. Her two children from the Southworth marriage would follow in 1627. # Roger Conant (c1592-1679) # Hester Cooke (1582-1666) - wife of Mayflower pilgrim Francis Cooke # Jane Cooke (1604-1666) - child of Mayflower pilgrim Francis Cooke - married to Experience Mitchell # Jacob Cooke (1618-1675) - child of Mayflower pilgrim Francis Cooke - married to Damaris Hopkins, daughter of Mayflower pilgrim Stephen Hopkins (1581-1644). # John Faunce (1600-1653) - # Godbert Godbertson (c1580-1633) - # Sarah Godbertson - Wife of Godbert, widow of Mayflower passengers Degory Priest (1579-1621). - with two children below. # Samuel Godbertson (1622-) - son # Eleanor Newton (1598-1681) - she married John Adams (1595-1633) who came in 1621 on the Fortune. He died in 1633 and in 1634 Ellen married Kenelm Winslow (1599-1672) (brother of Mayflower passenger Edward Winslow). # Lucretia Oldham (1600-1679) - md Love Brewster (1611-1650), Mayflower Pilgrim. # John Oldham (1592-1636) - divisive at Plymouth Colony and led group away to Nantasket. First casualty of Pequot War of 1636-37. Came with wife and children. # Christian Penn (1607-1684) - md 1) Mayflower passenger Francis Eaton (1596-1633) in 1624 and md 2) Mayflower passenger Francis Billington (1607-1684) in 1634. # Mary Priest (1612-1689) - daughter of Sarah Godbertson above. # Sarah Priest (1614-aft1646) - daughter of Sarah Godbertson above. # Nicholas Snow (1599-1676) - md Constance Hopkins (1605-1677), a Mayflower passenger. # Francis Sprague (1590-1676) -male adult Englishman from Leiden # Anne Sprague (1614-) - female (daughter) traveling with Francis # Mercy Sprague (1617-1668) - female (daughter) traveling with Francis # Elizabeth Warren (1583-1673) - wife of Mayflower pilgrim Richard Warren (c1580-1628), with rest of family, including her mother, Elizabeth (WALKER) WARREN and her sisters, Ann(a), Sarah, Elizabeth, and Abigail. # Anna Warren (1612-1675) - daughter of Mayflower pilgrim Richard Warren (c1580-1628), # Abigail Warren (c1618-1693) - daughter of Mayflower pilgrim Richard Warren (c1580-1628), # Elizabeth Warren (1616-1670) - daughter of Mayflower pilgrim Richard Warren (c1580-1628), # Mary Warren (1610-1683) - daughter of Mayflower pilgrim Richard Warren (c1580-1628), Mary would marry fellow passenger, Robert Bartlett, above. # Sarah Warren (c1613-1696) - daughter of Mayflower pilgrim Richard Warren (c1580-1628), she would marry Mayflower passenger John Cooke (1607-1695). # Barbara Unknown (1588-1659) - she would marry Mayflower militia leader Myles Standish (c1584-1656) before the year is out. # Stephen Tracy (1596-1654) - Pilgrim settled in Duxbury and returned to England after 1640. Disputed Passengers Historical documentation is inconclusive to verify that the following traveled to America on the Anne. # Tryphosa Lee (1597-1641) - wife of Stephen Tracy above, some sources say that she and her baby daughter traveled on the Jacob in 1625. # Sarah Tracy (1621-1708) - Daughter of Stephen Tracy above. Category:Immigrant ships to America